Black Butler AU Adventure
by Sebaciel-lover-4-life
Summary: Okay, so I know this might be sucky, but inspiration to write this hit me. Ciel and Sebastian are living in New York along with their friends Alois, Elizabeth, Emily, and Addison. Modern AU, contains yaoi and yuri, my first time writing yuri so plz R&R SebastianxCiel, AloisxElizabeth, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, since I have no inspiration as of right now, I decided to make this instead. For those of you that want the sequel to my other fic., I promise, I'm working on it, I just need inspiration and well, life is headed in a negative direction as of right now, and I'm only 14.**

 **Anyway, this popped into my head when I was looking at pictures on what I think was Pinterest and well, it nagged me for five minutes until I came up with a plot. I would tell you the picture, but I don't remember the name (I'm a horrible person I know).**

 **This is an AU, is set in 2015 New York (I've never been but I'd like to go), and has the pairings of SebastianxCiel (my Black Butler OTP), AloisxElizabeth, and maybe an OCxOC I just need to figure out their names.**

 **Check my profile for diclaimer. Note that this has yaoi and yuri and this is my first time writing yuri so please let me know how I do.**

* * *

6:25 a.m. Ciel's P.O.V.

Unlike most people his age, Ciel Phantomhive, was up drinking his favorite Earl Grey tea. His normal routine routine had been interrupted this particular morning, due to his roommate, Sebastian, who had decided that today would be a good day to be late for work, he was already thirty minutes behind. He didn't have time for him to be late and with the early morning traffic, he was sure to be fussed at. They won't fire him, he owns the shop.

Being already showered and dressed, Ciel got ready for school in a hurry because he definitely didn't want to be late for first hour. Having only met his teachers the day before, he knew they weren't the type of teachers who entertained the idea of students being late to class. _Why do I have to be a prodigy? Why can't I be like normal people my age and not be in advanced classes for seniors?_ He thought his life couldn't get worse when the school system decided to put him in advanced classes. He was wrong; that was when he lost his parents in a fire. The evnt was three years ago, on his tenth birthday.

At least he had Sebastian. He was there when it happened, he was Ciel's most trusted friend, and his long time secret crush to this very day. A year after, they had decided to move from London to New York with their friends Alois, Elizabeth "Lizzy", Emily "Quinn", and Addison "Gemini". Ciel, Alois, Lizzy, and Gemini all go to school together and join Quinn and Sebastian at the other people who work there are Finnian "Finn", Bard, and Tanaka.

* * *

By now, most of the day has passed and Ciel is waiting for the bell to ring signaling that it is time for the students to leave and get on with their lives. _Ring!_ Finally he is free of Mr. Lau's boring lecture on Chinese history and is walking the hallways trying to find his friends. The first one he finds is Gemini who was currently picking up the books that were ever so rudely knocked out of her frail arms.

Addison was a smart girl, she has a skinny frame, long black hair that reached to her lower back almost her butt, no Ciel is not perverted, he's gay and they all know it except of course Sebastian, has rectangular glasses that are also black, and wears mainly black jeans, a t-shirt, usually something like Slipknot, and a black and blue hoodie. She also carried a book or two in her arm.

Going over to help her Ciel asked, "Who did this, don't they know bullying is against the law?" She looked up at him with deep brown eyes that fear and gratitude seemed to lace, like a spider's web. She didn't reply, just smiled, she rarely talks anyway. Most people would wonder how she gets along with her flamboyant girlfriend, Emily, if they knew. She grabbed the hand that was offered which was in fact not CIel's but Alois's.

"What happened to you, you look like you've been put in a gutter. Which is quite the improvement by the way." She glared up at him in response. "What, I was just saying. You could do something with your hair or something. Don't cut it or anything drastic…" Ciel zoned out not even caring to listen. Elizabeth suddenly pops up in her pink summer dress and clings to Alois, who is as usual wearing booty shorts and an orange t-shirt and a purple jacket. Ciel himself was wearing black pants, a blue and black t-shirt, a black jacket, and a black scarf.

"Are going to go to work or are we going to stand here all day?" Ciel was tired and really wanted to be somewhere besides school, which really means he wants to see Sebastian, and that wasn't a secret to anyone. Except Sebastian. Even Quinn knew it, and she could be quite inept at times.

"Aww what's the matter Ciel, miss your _boyfriend_?" Alois loved to taunt everyone, not including himself and Elizabeth. "N-no! I'm just not in the mood to still be at school and I'd like to get to work so that I can have my snu-" Ciel stopped himself, trying not to blush. He almost said something he would've regretted, especially if a certain someone was there.

"Aww look guys, he's blushing. I bet he's thinking-" "Don't say it Alois." "About-" "I'm warning you." "Sebastian and Ciel sitting ina tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, comes marriage, then comes the surrogatecarringbabyCielMichaelis." To say Ciel was blushing would be an understatement. His face was so red, it could easily challenge Sebastian's eyes.

Ciel knew Alois won't leave him be until something happened between himself and the raven-haired man, who he couldn't help but invade his mind.

* * *

Sebastian's P.O.V.

Sebastian was growing worried, the misfit badits should be here by now. He should see Alois kneading dough for bread, Elizabeth taking orders and bringing them to the kitchen, Gemini should be baking her cake that the public absolutely loved, and Ciel in the other kitchen with him trying to steal a brownie. Of course he'd give him one, he looked so adorable when he pouted, like a little kitten.

He absolutely loved the boy. He knew he did. He just wished the boy felt the same way. That's why he has the second kitchen, to seclude himself and his little kitten. Of course Alois always tries to get in and it doesn't quite work in the blonde's favor. He just wants to tell him how he feels, but doesn't want to make Ciel be afraid of him.

He was about to go look for them when he heard the door to his bakery open, and the four muskateers marched in. Alois held a smirk on his face, Ciel was glaring at him with a huge blush on his face, Elizabeth was trying to contain her laughter, and Addison just smiled. The four put their school bags in the corner and headed for the kitchen.

He resumed his work making it look like he never stopped. Ciel came through the door and took a seat on the countertop. He was eating a small lollipop, which made him look even cuter. Sebastian placed the sweets into the oven to bake then addressed the boy with blue hair.

"How was school?" "Boring as ever. I have a report on the history of China due in two days. I think the band is taking a trip in a few days, I obviously can't go, I don't have the money to pay for the trip." "I'll pay. You seem excited about it, I won't expect anything in return." "You know I can't do that. It'd feel wrong, besides I have to help out over here." "It'll be alright it's just a few days, correct?" CIel nodded. "Then it's completely fine, besides you should do something other than work here." "But I want to."

Sebastian had no idea what to think. Ciel wanted to be here with him instead of people who are actually his age. He was touched to say the least. He really needed to tell him, it was making him anxious just standing there saying nothing day after day. He leaned in towards him, closing his eyes in the process, and kissed the child. He was surprised when he felt him kiss back. He wrapped his arms around his waist, earning a pair of arms around his neck.

He suddenly realized what was happening. He was kissing Ciel, who in turn was kissing back. He jumped away, not wanting to scare the boy. He held a saddened face, like as if he were disappointed. Sebastian then realized that his feelings were mutual, and found his voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. "It's alright, I actually enjoyed it," the younger said, face as red as a tomato. "R-really? You mean that you…" "Yes, Sebastian, I love you." Those three words were all Sebastian needed. In an instant, he was holding the boy yet again, their lips only inches apart.

"I love you too," he mumbled before pressing his lips to the bluenette's own.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm sorry for the lack of other pairings, I just really needed to get the idea out and well I think it was pretty good.**

 **I will make this into a multi-chapter fanfic. I know I already have one that I need to update, but writers block hit and well this happened.**

 **Tell me if you liked it just hit the little box that says review or just pm me if you want.**

 **I'm going to sleep guys, Nigh nigh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I was going through my stories and noticed that I haven't written for this one in** _ **forever**_ **so I decided that since I was bored, I'd quit being one of those authors that hasn't updated in forever and write the next chapter.**

 **This btw, is an AloisxLizzie chapter, mostly.**

 **Oh, and the ones in high school are in band, (LIKE MY FABULOUSLY AWESOME SELF) and their trip has been brought upon the trip my band is taking this year.**

Little did Ciel and Sebastian know, Alois was standing right outside the door listening to everything that was going on in Sebastian's private kitchen. He decided, after listening to nothing except lip smacking, that he had gotten bored and wanted to go see what Bard was up to.

Before he could put a hand on the door, the bloody thing came flying out, hitting him hard enough to knock him of his feet. He looked up, prepared to talk shit about the one that hit him, but saw Elizabeth looking ashamed of herself, after all, who hits their own boyfriend with a door?

"Oh I'm so sorry Alois! I didn't see you, obviously, but I didn't mean for it to hit you. You even fell down on your bottom!" Alois blushed at that last part. "I'm fine, it was an accident after all, it's not like you could see me." He got up and gave her small hug, which she returned gleefully.

"What were you up to just now, I couldn't find you, not even when I asked Bard to look in the bathroom." "I was just spying on the two new lovebirds in the other kitchen." For a second, Elizabeth was confused, then realization kicked in. "You mean Ciel and Sebastian!?" "Well, who are the only ones allowed in there, besides of course Sebastian's mum."

Sebastian's mother, while strict and loving in raising her two sons, Sebastian and Claude, had grown to be more of a mother to the entire group of troublemakers. Evangeline Michaelis, widow of Alexander Michaelis, biological mother of Sebastian Michaelis, and adoptive mother of Claude Faustus. She was a bit tall for a woman, with a height of 5'6, black hair that reached to her waist, but was always put up, and a face that everyone respected. She moved to New York only three years prior to the others.

A ring of the bell that sat atop the door let them know that someone had entered the building. Speak of the devil. Wearing her usual attire stood the one and only person that Alois would actually pee his pants in fear.

"Oh Ms. Michaelis! How wonderful it is to see you again!" Lizzie chirped. "Well, I was getting a bit lonely all by myself at home, so I decided I would stop by." "Wonderful, would you like to see Sebastian, I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" "I believe that is a splendid idea."

So they marched behind the counter, passing the restrooms and Bard's kitchen that smelled like something was burning yet again. Without so much as a knock, Evangeline pushed open the door, ready to greet her son, but didn't utter a word.

There on the counter, was Ciel, straddling Sebastian's legs with his own, in the middle of a heated lip-lock. Alois busted out into laughter, which startled the two out of their make out session.

"Err, we, um, I can explain?" Sebastian sounded unsure, the same way he felt as on how to approach the situation. Ciel on the other hand, was struggling to find his voice, remove himself from his current position, and stop blushing. He only succeeded in one of these tasks, however, the way he accomplished it, was less than desirable.

He fell completely backwards, nearly hitting his head on the floor, and couldn't seem to stand up. Alois was still laughing, perhaps even more so, but straitened up when he was sent a glare from Lizzie and Evangeline.

"What exactly was going on in here?" Evangeline demanded. "Um, the finding of true love within a sixteen year old boy?" Sebastian asked hopefully. "That isn't good enough. Sebastian Caleb Michaelis," Alois snorted at the use of his middle name, "what were you doing?" she demanded in a more threatening tone. "Don't blame him for it, I was the one that started it, besides, it's completely consensual, and *I technically have permission from my legal guardian*," Ciel intervened, and he wasn't wrong, seeing as how Sebastian himself is the blunette's legal guardian.

Sebastian's mother didn't say anything, she didn't know whether to feel happy for her son or berate him, remind him of the possible consequences. She decided to do both, why shouldn't she be happy, as long as they knew the consequences, lest they forget.

"Well, if you're both happy, I guess I am too. However, if you end up in a place you don't want to be, yes I'm talking to you Sebastian, don't come calling me to get you out. Now, can I have a hug from my boy?"

Sebastian hopped off the counter with ease, picked Ciel up off the floor, walked over to his mother, and wrapped his arms around her with a sweet smile. Pulling away, he planted a kiss on her cheek, showing his gratitude towards her.

"Thank you Mother, it means very much to me that you accept." Giving her another hug, he invited Ciel into the middle of it. Evangeline hugged both her son and his, err, boyfriend tightly. With one last squeeze, Sebastian let go of his mother and wrapped and arm around his beloved's waist and pulled him closer.

Alois and Lizzie went home that night ( **And no it isn't anything like what some of you are bound to think** ), after closing up shop. They walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, talking about random things like the newest movies in theaters ( **I wish I was of age so I could see the new Deadpool movie, that's where this comes from, just sayin)** , their favorite sweets, what happened in school that day.

"Say, you want to get some ice cream after school tomorrow, I'm sure Sebastian won't be too mad," Alois asked. "Is this supposed to be a date?" Lizzie questioned. "And if it is?" "Well then I guess I have no choice but to accept."

Once they got to their apartment, which was right next to Ciel and Sebastian's and on the other side was Quinn and Gemini, they put down their school bags in their respective places, fixed a nice little supper, and cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie.

 **So this was a little shorter than the last chapter, but you don't know that.**

 ***- there is a couple that is in the band that is about a four to five year age gap, and they had to have permission from their legal guardians apparently, so that's where Ciel having legal guardian's permission comes from-***

 **I don't know when this will be updated, but the next chapter will focus more on my OCs.**

 **Bye for now, press that beautiful button that says review and tell me how I did IN A RESPECTFUL MANNER or pm me. Good night you gorgeous/handsome bitchez.**


End file.
